In recent years, a technique for incorporating a television tuner in a mobile telephone device has been known (for example, see JP-A-2002-9920).
Also, in a terrestrial digital method or satellite digital broadcasting, broadcasting using a transmission band of 1 or 3 segments, mainly for a small receiver with high portability, is scheduled.    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2002-9920